Terry Two Toes
Terry Two Toes is a semi-recurring villain from the Netflix original series, Paradise P.D. He only appeared in "Welcome to Paradise", where he was thought to be the leader of the Argyle Meth corporation before he was killed by the real leader of the Argyle Meth corporation, who was only using him as a red herring. Although he was not the leader of the corporation, he is the official inventor of the drug. Biography In "Welcome to Paradise", Terry Two Toes is revealed to be the inventor of the Argyle Meth drug, working in a secret hideout. He sings a Disney-style musical number about how he invented Argyle Meth, which also explains how when he did the drug, himself, it caused him to chew eight of his toes off, hence his nickname. Terry Two Toes goes in disguise as a man named Dr. Dinkle, who is characterized as a professional dentist and a perfect man. He starts dating Karen Crawford, much to the evny of Randall and he even proposes to her. Karen soon finds out that Dr. Dinkle is actually Terry Two Toes and when his cover is blown, Terry ties Karen to a chair and he tells her about his plan to take over Paradise after killing her. Karen manages to reach her phone and send a distress call to Hopson, which summons Paradise P.D. to come and save her. Kevin, Randall, Bullet, Gina, Dusty, Fitz, and Hopson all come to save her and they get into a big fight with Terry's army and finally break into his dental office to stop him. Kevin throws a shredded up stop sign at Terry, chopping his arm off and defeating him, Gina arrests him and makes him her 100th arrest, and Randall saves Karen. Terry Two Toes is thrown in the holding cell at Paradise Police Department. On the night of September 25, 2018, (the night of the entire incident), an unknown cop sneaks into the prison cell and opens the cell door, presumably to set him free, only to kill him on the spot. Whoever killed Terry Two Toes was the real mastermind behind the Argyle Meth company and Terry was just a pawn in the grand scheme of things. Terry's murder was played off as a suicide and the footage of the incident was stolen by the killer, as implied in "Ass on the Line". None of the police officers at Paradise (except Kevin) felt the need to look into this any more as they believed the fake story the killer wanted them to believe. In "Parent Trap", Kevin found the lost videotape of the incident in Hobo Cop's trashcan and watched it. He found out that Terry's killer was a member of his own team but the tape still didn't make it clear who exactly it was. In "Christmas in Paradise", it was revealed that Terry's crime boss was Gerald Fitzgerald. A flashback showed Fitz telling Terry to make Argyle Meth, which is exactly what he did. Appearance Terry Two Toes is an obese white hillbilly, whose body has been completely destroyed by drugs. His brown hair is balding and falling off and his skin is al pasty and his face is kind of mutilated with a bunch of warts and stuff and most notably, he only has two toes on his feet, as he chewed the rest of them off, during one of his highs. Terry Two Toes wears blue overalls and a brown belt with a yellow buckle. Personality Not much is known about Terry Two Toes other than the fact that he's a dumbass redneck hillbilly, who is completely messed up from years of doing horrible and damaging drugs. He is completely stupid, but he's still really intelligent in the area of chemistry, as he was able to create his own drug called Argyle Meth. Although drug abuse is part of the reason Terry ended up the way he is now, Terry Two Toes was always pretty messed up in the head, ever since childhood. As a child, he burned down churches, microwaved frogs, and put rat shit in his teacher's coffee. His horrible behavior as a kid was probably due to his horrible upbringing from his trainwreck of a mother, Mrs. Two Toes. Terry Two Toes is a grave sucker for being turned into a pawn, as he was tricked by Gerald Fitzgerald into becoming a "fake leader" of the company, whose only purpose was to take the fall if the cops ever busted him and his corporation. Terry's stupidity and lack of self-respect are both factors, which led to his imprisonment, betrayal, and death. Trivia *Terry Two Toes the 100th criminal that Gina Jabowski arrested. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Usurper Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dimwits Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Nameless Category:One-Shot